Strip Poker
by Gunzaimyx
Summary: A card game?...Let's play. XigLux


**Original: 3. 16. 07**

**Revamped: 10. 2. 07**

**Xigbar, Luxord, Vexen (c) SquareEnix (you all know that)**

**This is a revamped/revised version of the original "Strip Poker" that I did. **

* * *

**Strip Poker**

The sounds of machines cracking with electricity filled the room. It was sort of like music with the bubbles hitting against the glass tubes. This is all inside Vexen's lab. Xigbar sat on a cold steel bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. It was decorated with Halloween characters. Xigbar was crowned with this heavily wired-head gear, so heavy; he held it in place to keep it from falling. Many other wires were attached to Xigbar's chest. He was getting quite uncomfortable.

"Uh, are we done yet?" Xigbar questioned as he watched the Nobody scientist work away in his little notebook.

"Vexen?" But Vexen didn't answer. "Xigbar sighed. "You know, you might need to update to a laptop if you're gonna take more notes and stuff."

Vexen flipped his notebook closed; his narrowed eyes looking towards the one-eyed man. "You know, you should reconsider that operation on your eye. Maybe then I can do the honor of sewing your mouth shut."

"What?" Xigbar said with a grin. He knew if he annoyed Vexen enough, he'll be let go. "I'm not a good specimen. If you're gonna study someone, study...umm...Zexion!" That was the only name that popped in his head. Zexion was always seen with Vexen, either in a yelling contest or gathering supplies.

"You can leave." said Vexen. He placed the notebook on a desk.

"Seriously?"

Vexen nodded. After Xigbar threw the helmet of wires off and yanked out the wires attached to his body, he bolted out of the laboratory.

"Ohhh, Xigbar! Don't forget your cloak!" shouted Vexen, as the door closed in front of him.

Soon Xigbar was all alone in the living room, still only wearing his boxers.

"Ahhh...Finally. It felt like hours in there, sitting...My ass hurts..." He was now pissed off. He was in Vexen's lab the entire day. Vexen said that he wanted to do a case study on something and Xigbar was the perfect person for the job. He figured it would only be a few minutes but this ended in 6 hours. No breaks.

"There you are." someone said. It was a very familiar voice to Xigbar; the only one of its kind. It was a voice with the only British accent. The one-eyed man turned to see the shorter blonde man leaning against the entrance frame of the living room, shuffling cards in his hands.

Xigbar let out a coughing like laugh. "Yeah I'm alive. Damn, my ass is numb.'" He slumped into the sofa, and turned on the television. There was a commercial about a woman taking a shower. It was advertising a new kind of soap called Relaxis. Xigbar rolled his eye.

Luxord stood in the way of the TV. He flipped the sides of his coat apart and placed his hands into his pants pocket. "Numb, you say? But I didn't go near you today."

Xigbar ignored him and continued to stare straight at the TV, or rather, Luxord's crotch. He looked a bit ticked off. Luxord smirked and walked towards Xigbar on the sofa, standing directly in front of him. "You appear to be upset about something? You care to share it?"

"Can you move, I'm trying to watch TV," Xigbar said suddenly, but Luxord remained in his place, as some kind attempt to annoy him more. Xigbar's eye slowly followed up Luxord's body until they met eye to eyes. The blonde felt no threat in Xigbar's glare.

"Move," he demanded.

"What if I enjoy standing...Right here?" said Luxord. He was pushing the limits.

There was an angry pause.

"Besides, I have a question to ask you." That smirk returned on Luxord's face, followed by a tilt on his head.

Xigbar sighed. "...What?"

Luxord leaned down towards Xigbar's face. "Just where did you get your boxers?"

"What!?" Xigbar turned completely red. "My boxers?!" He looked down towards them.

Luxord chuckled. "Yes, I find them quite attracting on you."

"As if." Luxord continued to chuckle at the embarrassed sniper.

Then there was a long pause.

Luxord took his deck of cards out and dropped them on Xigbar lap. "A game of cards, perhaps?" The cards weren't in its box so they spread all over Xigbar's legs, some falling on the floor. "And when I win, you'll have to give me those boxers." continued the gambler.

Suddenly, Xigbar grabbed Luxord on the waist and threw him on to the floor, himself being on top. A loud thud. "So, you want my boxers, huh? Xigbar stood up over Luxord. He placed his hands on his shorts, ready to take them off.

"Oh, but wait." said Luxord. "First we gotta play a card game."

Xigbar smirked and walked over to a nearby table. "A game that involves removing...clothes?" Luxord slowly sat up and looked over his shoulder at Xigbar's scarred back. "Yes, are you interested?"

He stood up and slowly walked to the nearly naked man, standing right behind him."Yeah, I'm interested. What's the name of this game called again?" Xigbar asked sarcastically.

Luxord slowly placed his hands at Xigbar's waist. His thumbs slipped into the sides of the Halloween boxers.

Xigbar looked slightly over his shoulder at Luxord. He could feel his breath on his face.

"Strip poker." Luxord whispered.

* * *

**Please comment! I'll be so happy. :)**


End file.
